Enchanted
by heartsracing
Summary: AU Cinderella!Klaine. At 17, Kurt Hummel has been through hell by both his stepmother and stepbrother. At 17, Kurt Hummel is in love with someone he's quite sure will never love him back. That 'someone' being the popular Blaine Anderson.
1. Prologue

Kurt Hummel's mother died when he was eight.

Eight is a very tender age.

It's the age where you begin realizing that the girl next door is actually a lot prettier than you thought. It's the age where you start choosing air craft models over stuffed toys. It's the age where you start not wanting your parents to show up to your football games because it's "not cool" and "embarrassing."

Eight years old was also the age that Kurt Hummel lost one of the most important people in his life.

The funeral was brief. Tears were silently shed behind hankerchiefs. Kurt expected more people to show up, but then he guessed that cancer didn't exactly help keep your friends.

Once they finished burying his mother, Kurt held his father's hand tightly as he stared down at the mound of dirt. His mother was there, underneath a layer of soil and the hard smoothness of the coffin lid, her eyes closed and her skin pale and her lips slightly parted. He missed her when she was in the hospital and he missed her as he stared at her resting place.

"Kurt, buddy, we're going to make it."

How, he wanted to ask.

"You and I, we're going to make it."

* * *

At ten, Kurt's new stepmother moved into his house.

She was called Natalia Karofsky and had hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes that made you flinch if they were directed at you for too long.

Her son, David Karofsky, was a burly slightly chubby boy of Kurt's age. He had squinty eyes and short hair. Kurt remembered never seeing him smile for his first week at the Hummel-Karofsky house hold. He also remembered never seeing David not standing by the side of Azimio, the just as burly boy who lived a few blocks away.

Kurt hated David.

He hated Natalia as well.

He hated how Natalia stole his dad away from him. He hated how when he was trying to hold a conversation with his father, Natalia would swoop by and give his father a kiss on the cheek and drag him away. He hated seeing David and his dad talk about football and he couldn't join them because Kurt hated football.

At eleven, Kurt Hummel got his first bruise on his back from his stepbrother shoving him against the floor because he had stared at David too long when he came out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

Kurt was just trying to see if that was a blob of paint or a pimple on David's face.

At twelve, Kurt's father left for New York for a business trip. The night after he left, Natalia had ordered him to get on his knees and clean every room in the house and he had gotten three new bruises from David.

At thirteen, Kurt was used to the bruises and the taunting and the surprise business trips his dad took that led to Natalia and David treating him like hell.

At fourteen, Kurt wished he could grow wings so he could fly away.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kurt!"

"Yes Natalia?"

"Have you cleaned the floor?"

"Yes, this morning."

"Well you obviously haven't cleaned it enough. There's this large spot of mud near the staircase, presumably from the dog."

"Which one?"

"Idiot boy, we only have one dog."

"Two, actually."

Before Natalia could figure out what the actual meaning behind his words, Kurt scurried to get the mop and bucket of water. He headed to the staircase and spun around, looking for the spot and cursing when he found the floor spotless.

"Hummel, why are you spinning around? Practicing for the ballet?"

Kurt turned around to face his stepbrother and sniffed, "David, I know you have fantasies but do keep them to yourself."

David glared at Kurt and grabbed his collar, shoving him against the barrister of the staircase. Kurt winced in pain.

"Faggot, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"You can think?"

David shoved him against the barrister again and Kurt had to bite his tongue to hold back a groan of pain.

"Watch your tongue Hummel. Next time I won't be so careful."

As David stormed off, Kurt sunk slowly to the ground shaking.

It had been like this for 7 years, ever since his Mother died. His Father, Burt Hummel, was always busy with the car shop so it was rare that he come home before 9 at night. Once he went to Paris for weeks to settle a deal with this man about the price of a Maserati, leaving Kurt in the company of his stepmother Natalia Karofsky and his stepbrother David Karofsky for a month. During that time, he received 17 bruises.

And at night, Kurt would lie in his room in the attic for his stepbrother and stepmother had taken the other rooms, and stare at the strip of starry sky through the crack in the window and wish a million times that he could escape to anywhere.

Anywhere but home was somewhere better in Kurt's opinion.

* * *

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Mercedes."

"How's it going white boy?"

"It's okay."

"Natalia isn't working you too hard right?"

"I don't think there's a time when she _isn't_ working me too hard."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Mercedes pulled Kurt into a tight hug and Kurt rested his chin on Mercedes' shoulder and sighed deeply, "I wish there was something I could do."

"You being there for me is enough," Kurt said with a tight smile.

"But Kurt, I really think you should tell your father about this."

"Mercedes, we've talked about this. He's busy all the time and I don't want to trouble him. Anyway, it's not like David or Natalia are doing anything drastic…"

"Kurt, you have bruises down your entire back from David and Natalia works you to the bone every day. I see how tired you are Kurt. The bags under your eyes, your pale skin…they're getting to you."

"Look Mercedes," Kurt snapped, suddenly annoyed, "If they do start genuinely torturing me, then my dad will be the first one to know okay? But right now I'm fine and please just stop worrying about me."

Mercedes looked taken aback by Kurt's snarky tone but shook it off, "Okay baby, whatever you say. But remember that I'm here for you okay?"

Kurt's hard demeanor softened, "I'm sorry."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about."

* * *

Blaine Anderson was what many students at William McKinley High School would call popular.

With a mix between golden and hazel eyes, a heart snatching smile and hair with just the right amount of gel; he was incredibly good looking. He was funny without being cocky, nice without being overly soppy and knew just what to say at the right time.

When Blaine first came out, everyone was surprised. As the quarterback of the football team and the target of Cheerios a plenty, nobody really expected him to be gay.

But he was.

And it took a while to get used to it, but eventually people warmed up to the whole Blaine-being-gay issue and he was treated the same as he was before.

Yet Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew how lucky he was to be accepted in his school for who he was. He knew some other kids in McKinley weren't so lucky.

During the quick trips to lessons, he often found his eyes wandering to Kurt Hummel-Karofsky. Kurt never spoke much, always sticking with Mercedes Jones or Tina Cohen-Chang. He was part of the Glee club, which obviously meant he received a slushie or two every other day from other members of the football team.

But there was something about Kurt, something Blaine couldn't quite figure out. It wasn't because he was gay, everybody knew Kurt was out, but there was something else hidden underneath his smooth exterior.

As he saw David and Azimio shove Kurt roughly against the lockers, books and loose papers spilling all over the floor, Blaine had to bite his lip from crying out at them to stop. It was a common rule in McKinley to leave David and Azimio alone, unless you wanted a black eye and the cold trickle of a blueberry slushie down your back.

Before Blaine could rethink his actions, he found himself striding towards Kurt and helping pick up the fallen books.

"You okay?" Blaine asked tenderly, casting a worried glance at Kurt who was leaning against the locker with eyes closed.

"Why would you care?"

"Don't give me that. I do care about you."

"You don't even know me."

"I don't, but I know wrong from right when I see it," Blaine handed the books and papers back to Kurt who shot him a grateful smile.

"Thank you," Kurt answered with a smile. He then hesitated, as if about to say something else, but he shut his mouth and rubbed his thumb across Blaine's shoulder, "You've treated me better in five minutes than how the rest of this miserable school has in a year."

As Kurt walked away, Blaine found his fingers reaching up to touch the place where Kurt had rubbed his thumb across. He felt something flutter in his stomach and the feeling of warmth stayed with him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey fag."

"I have a name David."

"I saw you talking to Anderson today."

"He started the conversation."

"Look Hummel, you can pick up whatever boy toy you want but don't try and convert the entire football team into queers okay? Anderson himself is bad enough."

"You don't like him?"

"Nah, he's a fucking fag, just like you. Maybe you and him should run off into the sunsets riding on rainbows or whatever gay stuff you guys like. He's only popular because he's the quarterback, but to be honest I don't think he deserves it."

Kurt said nothing, twisting a loose strand of his cardigan around his finger.

"Hummel," David said suddenly, as if he realized something of great importance, "You like that guy don't you."

"Who?"

"Anderson."

"No, I don't like him."

David grabbed Kurt's cardigan roughly and pulled him towards his face. Kurt tried to look away from David's beady eyes, twisting the string so tightly around his finger that it cut off his circulation.

"You have a queer crush on Blaine Anderson."

"I don't-"

"Cut the crap Hummel. I saw how you were looking at him today in the hallways, as if he was some sort of fucking angel from above coming down to rescue you. Well guess what, you're never going to be rescued. You're going to be stuck in this Lima and you'll never get a chance with Blaine because you're a worthless piece of shit," David spat, throwing Kurt to the ground and knocking the breath out of him.

Once David left, Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was tired, so tired. He was tired of David, his own stepbrother, and Natalia. He was tired of not being able to tell his father in fear of how it would affect him, after the loss of his mother.

Yes, Kurt Hummel-Karofsky liked Blaine Anderson, the popular handsome quarterback.

But he also knew he would never be able to have him.

Because he was a worthless piece of shit.

And who would ever love a boy like him?


	3. Chapter 2

"Blaine!" Brittany S. Pierce said with a smile as she ran up to Blaine's locker, who greeted her with a smile. Despite his dislike for most of the Cheerios, Brittany never failed to brighten his day.

"Oh hey Brittany, what's up?"

"The ceiling?"

"I… never mind."

"So, I saw you talking to Kurt yesterday."

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"Nice as in nice or _nice nice_?"

"I don't understand."

"Come on Blaine, I know you like him."

"I don't-"

"Look, I may be switching between being gay and straight but I know love when I see it. You were giving him full on heart eyes."

"No I wasn't."

"I could practically see the love pouring out of you onto the floor. You like Kurt Hummel," Brittany concluded with a smile, patting Blaine on the back before walking off with her ponytail swinging.

Blaine shut his locker door and the sound echoed throughout the now empty hallway.

Did he really like Kurt Hummel?

But he pretty much only started talking to him yesterday.

So you can't really just start _liking_ someone after one meeting.

Right?

Blaine scanned the hallway, making sure it was empty, and retraced his steps back to where he helped Kurt pick up his books.

That was the spot where Kurt got slushied.

That was the spot where Blaine picked up the first of Kurt's books.

That was the spot where Kurt was leaning against the locker, looking so _sick_ of all this bullying that he went through every day.

That was the spot where Kurt rubbed his thumb across Blaine's shoulder.

Instinctively, Blaine's fingers grazed the place where Kurt's thumb met his shoulder blade and felt a shiver run down his spine.

Okay.

Maybe, just maybe, he did like Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Kurt come on, we're going to be late for Glee club," Tina scolded as she grabbed Kurt's hand just as he finished getting his books from his locker and dragged him to the choir room.

As they burst into the room, Mr Shue looked up from his place on the piano and smiled, "Tina and Kurt, there you two are. We've been waiting for you."

Kurt shot a small smile at Mr Shue as he went to take his normal position at the back with Tina and Mercedes.

"Okay guys, so we all know junior prom is coming up soon-"

The Glee club burst into a mix of whoops and groans.

"-and we're going to be singing the music!"

"Mr Shue, you are literally dragging us into the area of fire," Mercedes said, causing Kurt to snicker quietly.

"Look guys, this will be a great opportunity for us. Principal Figgins is even using the money he was planning to spend on Air Supply to get them to come to the prom."

"I swear all of them died," Sam muttered with a frown.

"Who cares? Now I have the time to perfect a solo that I will obviously be performing which will be Barbara Streisand's-"

"Okay Rachel! That's enough. Now I'm going to let you guys out early so that you can go home and plan some songs for the prom. Oh and don't worry guys, our musical numbers won't last too long so you'll have plenty of time to dance with your dates," Mr Shue cast a knowing look at the members of the club, "You're all dismissed."

* * *

"Man I can't wait until prom. Sam and I are going together and it's going to be great," Mercedes told Kurt and Tina with a happy smile, hugging her bag to her chest as they walked to the mall for their weekly shopping spree.

"Neither, apparently Mike is color coordinating his suit with mine."

"That's adorable."

"That's adorable," Kurt mimicked with a scowl.

"Hey, why so snarky?" Mercedes asked, putting her arm around Kurt's shoulders which was quickly shoved off.

"I've had enough. I love you two, so much. I love our shopping trips and dates to the patisserie down the street. I love our secret conversations in Glee club. But do you guys ever think before you speak?"

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about."

"When you both ramble on about how 'perfect' your boyfriend is, do you ever think about how that makes me feel? Do you know how hard it is being gay in Ohio? It's like signing yourself up for a death sentence. You're shunned and mocked by people you used to call your friends. You two are the only people who are there for me and you're just talking about how fucking perfect prom's going to be for you and your date and I have never felt more alone."

"Kurt," Tina nibbled on her lip, sending her best friend a long apologetic glance, "I'm so sorry. You know us, we get carried away sometimes."

"And you'll find someone worthy of you soon. I promise you that," Mercedes added, "We didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"It's fine Mercedes, and thank you Tina. I'm sorry too. I'm just so tired these days."

"Natalia?"

"She had me scrubbing the table so hard last night it tore my skin. She was just standing there, screaming at me. Telling me how useless I was. Telling me how weak I was. Telling me how I was Devil's spawn and a sin to mankind."

"Baby, you need to do something about this."

"What can I do Mercedes? I have no proof that it was her that did all of this in the first place."

"Oh look," a rough voice said from behind the trio, "Its Hummel and his lady friends."

They turned to find David looking at them with a curled lip, Letterman jacket neatly pressed against his torso.

"What do you want David?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Sympathy, that's all you want. You're crying to your little friends about how Mom doesn't treat you well. Well guess what faggot, you deserve every scar and bruise because you're a fucking queer and going straight to Hell-"

David was cut short by the sickening crack of fist against his face. David fell to the ground, stunned by the blow, blood pooling on the ground from his nose.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the sight of his stepbrother on the ground and people around him were gasping quietly and there were shrieks from mothers and hushed whispers from children.

He glanced around wildly to see who punched David and his heart stopped beating when he saw who it was.

Blaine Anderson stood above David, a look of utter bewilderment on his face at his actions. His hand was still suspended in the air and he was staring at it as if it had betrayed the orders his body had given.

Kurt was so shocked that he nearly didn't notice the loud squeak of trainers against the floor and Sue Sylvester in a Juicy Couture track suit screaming "You okay Porcelain?" in his ear.

But what he did notice was when Blaine's eyes met his, hazel golden to blue grey; it looked like Blaine didn't regret what he had done at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Shit.

Fuck.

Shit fuck damn it fuck shit.

Blaine cursed inwardly as he sat in the principal's office waiting for Mr Figgins to come in, his head in his hands. He was so royally _screwed_.

Mr Figgins walked in and sat behind the desk, hands folded on the table. He looked Blaine up and down and raised his eyebrows, "Blaine Anderson, I think we both know why you're here today."

Blaine merely nodded.

"I have to say; I was rather shocked when Sue Sylvester came in this morning announcing that you, in her words, 'punched the daylights' out of Karofsky."

"He was threatening Kurt Hummel."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Well no…it was verbal abuse."

"Without proof Mr Anderson, I don't think I will be able to see things from your perspective."

"Principal Figgins, David Karofsky was insulting Kurt Hummel without a care in the world. You've seen what he's up to. He shoves unsuspecting students into lockers everyday-"

"Throwing students against lockers isn't in the list of what this school defines physical bullying."

Blaine was starting to grow frustrated, "Kurt is being seriously bullied."

"Mr Anderson, unless you show me certain and definite proof that Mr Hummel is in fact being bullied, then I will keep going on my business."

"Are you all blind? He's being bullied every day, by people who are meant to love him, and he deserves so much love. Open up your fucking eyes!"

"Mr Anderson, I will not allow such language in my office."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but decided against it and instead fixed his face into a scowl.

"You have detention this Friday after school; you will be cleaning the trophies in the south hallway."

All Blaine could do was groan.

* * *

"As prom coordinator and junior president, I hereby announce that the junior prom be a masked ball," Brittney announced in front of New Directions with a smile.

"A masked ball? But if you want to kiss someone, then you'd have to lift their mask up and that'll be super awkward," Finn said worriedly, glancing at Rachel who rolled her eyes.

"Look Finn, I know we're dating but I will be spending half of prom rehearsing my solo which will obviously be amazing," Rachel shot a glare at the club as if daring anybody to contradict her.

"But everyone will have a chance to perform right Mr Shue?" Mercedes piped up, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course Mercedes! Everyone will have a chance to either do a group number or a solo," Mr Shue said brightly, then dismissed the club.

Kurt walked away from the room with his eyes on his shoes.

The dance was in a few days.

He had nobody to go with.

It wasn't as if Kurt expected some dashing gay guy to pop up on his doorstep with a bouquet for flowers and a prom proposal.

But there had to have been someone who doesn't have a date.

He knew he shouldn't be so sad about this; it was just a stupid prom.

But it was _junior prom_.

You only get one junior prom, and Kurt was going solo.

He was so unaware of his surroundings and so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone and his books flew everywhere.

"Watch where you're going," Kurt hissed, kneeling down to pick up his books.

"Says the one who had his eyes trained on the floor," said a familiar voice, a trace of a smirk in his tone.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up and found his eyes connecting with Blaine's honey ones.

"Hello," he said, picking up the remaining books and handing them to Kurt, who blushed.

"Thank you," Kurt hesitated slightly before continuing, "Not just for picking up the books, but for standing up for me in the mall. That was really nice of you to do that. You really didn't have to-"

"You don't deserve to be talked to like that, especially from your brother. Hopefully, he'll get it in his right mind to treat you better."

Kurt didn't tell Blaine that when he went home that day, David had beaten him up in his room, calling Blaine a 'faggot in armor'. His spine was now littered with purple bruises.

"Yeah. Thank you," Kurt mumbled feebly.

He inhaled sharply when he felt Blaine put his hand on his shoulder, his touch burned into his skin.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for that."

"I just got a detention, nothing drastic."

Kurt's heart swooped. Blaine had said it so casually, as if it didn't bother him in the slightest. Here was Blaine Anderson, a boy he had never had a real proper conversation with, who had punched a boy who was bullying Kurt and took a detention for him.

Without thinking it through, Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight embrace. Kurt regretted it immediately when he felt Blaine freeze and almost let go. But then Blaine relaxed and quickly hugged him back, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Nobody's ever stood up for me before, not the way you did," Kurt whispered, his breath tickling Blaine's ear and sending shivers down his spine, "I know I've said it an embarrassing number of times, but thank you for sticking up for me."

_I'd do it all again to make you smile_, Blaine thought to himself.

"It's not a problem," Blaine said instead, burying his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck.

_Don't get attached_, Kurt's brain whispered.

_Look at you. You're garbage. You're abused by your stepbrother and you're forced to work for hours every day under your stepmother, and you can't tell your father because he's been through hell enough. Why would he deserve you?_

_You're nothing._

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled away and his heart broke when he saw Blaine's face of disappointment.

_Don't get attached._

"I'll see you around?"

Blaine smiled and it lit up the hallway, "I hope so."

* * *

"Fag."

"Queer."

"Cocksucker."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

Each punch brought a new insult, a new insult that ringed in Kurt's ear and echoed throughout his hollow bones.

He didn't think he could take much of this.

But he had to.

Because what other choice did he have?

* * *

Kurt Hummel had one pleasure.

Solitude.

At night, after the punches were finished, after the insults had ceased, after his hands had finished bleeding from scrubbing the floor, after Natalia had finished cursing his existence, he would run to his room and dive under the covers.

He would plug his earphones into his ears and turn the volume up as high as he could go so that the music blocked out any chance of thoughts entering his brain, cleansing all the threats sent from David and erasing all the marks on his back that he couldn't show.

He would close his eyes and dream of a better place, somewhere safe, somewhere happy.

Sometimes he would dream he was with Blaine. They would be in a field, sun burning their skin, their eyes sinking into each other's. They would be lying down, grass tickling their arms, simply enjoying each other's company.

But the dream always ended the same way. Kurt would momentarily turn to look at the sun and the instant his gaze broke away from Blaine's, he would find the earth crumbling underneath him and he would be falling into a dark nothingness.

And Blaine would still be lying on his patch of grass, eyes glazed from the sunlight, safe and beautiful.

And all Kurt could do was watch.


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long update! Exams are a bitch. Anyway, this chapter is quite different from the other ones because it flips from Blaine to Kurt's perspective so often but it's vital for a build-up to prom so I hope you guys are okay with that. Thank you so much for the reviews and keep them coming! 3 _

"Anderson, wait up!"

Blaine turned to see Mike running after him, letterman jacket neatly pressed and hair spiked.

"Hey Mike."

"I need help with my outfit for prom. Tina's wearing pink so should I wear a scarlet suit or sort of a coral red one?"

"Go for the scarlet, red looks good on you."

"Man, you're so gay."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Who are you going with dude?"

"I don't know yet."

"I saw you getting friendly with Kurt the other day."

"You…what?"

"I'm straight and all but he's cute."

"I-"

"Catch you later Blaine," Mike said with a wink and strolled off, leaving Blaine a fumbling mess.

* * *

"You're not going to the masked ball?" Mercedes shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the crowded halls of McKinley and causing heads to turn.

"Yes and please lower your voice Mercedes," Kurt hissed, glancing at the students who were looking at the two of them curiously, "I don't want the entire school to know that I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

"But you have to go!"

"I have nobody to go with."

"You can go with me and Sam."

"I don't want to spend the night watching the two of you suck each other's face off thank you very much."

Kurt could tell she was hurt but the apology didn't leave his mouth.

"Okay then. But Kurt, if you do show up; find me."

"It's not like Natalia would let me go anyway."

* * *

"Hummel!"

"I'm here Natalia."

"Floors and tables, mop is at the back of the cupboard as always."

Silence except for the occasional sounds of Kurt scrubbing the tables.

"I hear you have prom this weekend."

"I do."

"Are you going?"

"Why does it even matter? If I said yes, you still wouldn't let me."

"I'm glad you got that out of the way. It's not like you have anybody to go with anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me you queer? You fucking faggot, you think you're better than everybody but you're _worthless_. There is no way in hell you're going to prom, you're going to stay in this house in your room and the next day your classmates are going to talk about how fucking fantastic it was, a constant reminder of how pathetic you are and always will be."

Another bruise on the pale skin of Kurt's back.

* * *

It was Friday.

The day before prom.

He still had nobody to go with.

Kurt had just left Target after buying groceries for dinner that night when he spotted a small corner shop selling tuxedoes. He reached his hand into his pocket, fingering the leftover money he had.

He shouldn't.

What was the point? He had nobody to go with, and Natalia wasn't letting him out of her sight.

Suddenly he saw a little boy running past him crying shakily, followed by another little boy of the same age who had a concerned look on his face and was carrying a flower.

The crying boy stopped running and turned to look at the boy carrying the flower coyly. The boy with the flower got on one knee, holding the flower out for the other boy to take, which he did. Then he kissed him on the cheek, causing the crying boy to blush furiously and grin.

Kurt's heart melted.

Without a second thought, he strolled into the tuxedo shop, money ready in his hand.

* * *

From the other side of the street, Blaine was staring at the two little boys who were now walking off holding hands, flower held tightly in the grasp of the now smiling boy. He hadn't seen Kurt walking into the tuxedo shop.

"Hey man, you okay," Puck asked, noticing Blaine's slightly miserable expression.

"Yeah, I'm good"

Puck followed Blaine's eyes and saw the two boys walking away and pursed his lips, "Don't have anybody to go to prom with?"

"No, but it's really fine-"

"It's your junior prom Blaine. You only have one junior prom in your life. You can't go alone. I know someone you can go with."

"Who?"

"Quinn Fabray."

Blaine furrowed his brow, trying to recall how Quinn looked like. He remembered her strutting down the hallway, blond ponytail bobbing and a confident look on her face. She was the desire of almost every straight guy in McKinley and now that she was single after her recent break-up with Finn Hudson, she was often found surrounded by members from the football team.

"She has nobody to go to prom with?"

"She decided to go solo, something about being 'independent' or whatever. But I asked what she would say if you went with her, and she said she'll oblige."

"Dude, I'm gay."

"Lady lips taste pretty much the same as guy lips right?"

_Not really._

"Well…"

"Look Blaine, would you rather go with Quinn Fabray aka hottest girl in McKinley or alone?"

What Puck didn't know was that Blaine was already planning to ask someone, that someone being Kurt Hummel. But as he glanced once more at the two boys walking away, he knew he couldn't.

Kurt was beautiful, he was magnificent with his sarcastic comments at the bullies and his designer clothes and how he always managed to get back on his feet no matter what shit the world threw at him. He deserved better. Heck, he probably already had a boyfriend.

"Okay. I'll go with Quinn."

* * *

"Kurt, David and I are going out for dinner. Don't you dare leave the house, and don't even think about going to prom."

"He has nobody to go with Ma."

"Thank bloody god. I would feel awfully sorry for whoever had to go with that wreck."

Kurt's stomach twisted painfully her words.

"We're leaving now," Natalia called from downstairs.

"See you later faggot."

Natalia didn't scold him.

The door slammed shut, the sound resounding loudly throughout the house.

They both made Kurt so _angry_. He was sick and he was tired of it, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was trapped.

But not tonight, tonight Kurt could be free for the first time in his life.

He looked at the tuxedo that he had bought for six dollars at the shop after he saw the two boys on the street. It was neatly pressed and hung in the closet, untouched.

He was going to his junior prom and neither Natalia nor David could stop him.

* * *

Blaine walked into the school gym, straightening his tie and looking nervously around the crowded room. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home, in his room, with his guitar. Not in a sweaty room with crap lighting and ear-splitting music.

"Blaine?"

He turned to see who the voice came from and found Quinn standing next to him with a small smile. Her hair was pinned back in a perfect bun and she wore a light blue dress that, even though Blaine was gay, made her look gorgeous.

"Hey Quinn, you look amazing."

She chuckled, "Thank you, shall we go dance?"

"Sure."

They were about to walk onto the dance floor when somebody gasped loudly and a "Damn boy!" came out from someone to his left.

Blaine turned to see what was causing the riot and once he saw the cause, he was pretty sure the world had stopped spinning and his lungs had ceased to work.


End file.
